


The Beach

by noveltea



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice loved the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original prompt by sychophantastic (LJ): SyFy's Alice, Hatter/Alice, the beach

Alice loved the beach.

She loved the sand between her feet, alternatively soft and rough warm under the sun.

She loved the rush of the waves rolling onto the sand, sending spray up into her face.

And she loved sharing it with Hatter.


End file.
